Described below is a hand rest device for a motor vehicle that, in addition to a rest surface for a user's hand, has a shift element, by which a shift-by-wire gear selection controller can be operated. Also described is a motor vehicle with the hand rest device.
A hand rest device of the described type is known, for example, from DE 10 2010 013 169 B4. According thereto, the rest element together with the support surface for the user's hand at the same time forms a drive stage selector element by the entire rest element being displaceable in the longitudinal direction in the motor vehicle. In order to couple the displacement movement to the actual shift-by-wire gear selection controller, a shift element is integrated in a base of the rest element that has to be pressed in order to activate or deactivate the functioning of the drive stage selector element.
It is disadvantageous in the case of the drive stage selector element from the related art that the rest element cannot be used by the passenger, but rather always has to be kept free for the driver so that the latter can displace the entire rest element if the need arises. A further problem is that, while the rest element is being used as a support, a change of the drive stage can be inadvertently triggered if the driver, while using the rest element as a support, also exerts a force on the rest surface in the longitudinal direction.